They've Only Got Eyes For Each Other
by Life-Is-For-Finding-Answers xx
Summary: A new officer from Newcastle takes an interest in Alex. She isn't bothered, but Gene certainly is. Shaz warns him off, and Ray shows some surprising insight into his superior officers. Chris, as usual, still has no idea what's going on! Set in early series 2. Galex!


**Authors Note: **_I'm really sorry for not updating in like, ages, but sadly real life – and exams – have taken over. Currently, I can't seem to get into the right frame of mind for any of my multi-chapter fics, and so I leave you wonderful people with this little one-shot :) However, I've decided to finish writing Destined To Follow In Her Footsteps and then publish it._

**Disclaimer: **_As usual, I don't own Ashes to Ashes, as much as I wished I did, but I don't :( _

* * *

_**They've Only Got Eyes For Each Other**_

* * *

"Can I help you, Sir?" Viv asked the slightly panicked gentleman currently standing in reception.

"Yeah," he replied, looking around cautiously. "I'm supposed to be meeting DCI Hunt in his office..." He glanced at his watch "...roundabout now."

The man in question, rather agitatedly, flicked his chestnut brown hair away from his dark and intimidating eyes. His chosen stance was classic; tall, broad shouldered and naturally handsome. _Modern too, _Viv thought as he noticed the briefcase in his left hand. Fashionably, this guy would be attractive, but to Viv, his clothes screamed yuppie twat. _Still, _Viv wondered, _better find out what he wants._

"Okay...What's your name?" Viv queried, glancing at the diary in front of him.

"Detective Inspector Josh Matthews."

Viv scanned the diary and found the name under '10 o'clock'. It wasn't hard to miss – it had been underlined, not once, not twice, but three times. That was very unusual.

"Yep, you're in here. Unfortunately, DCI Hunt isn't here at the moment, but you're welcome to wait in the CID Squad Room."

DI Matthews's eyes softened slightly at Viv's hospitality and nodded his head gratefully. "I've been up since four this morning."

"That's an awful hour to be awake at." Viv replied, feeling suddenly sorry for the DI. "Whatever were you doing?"

"Well, I've travelled from Newcastle and changed trains twice. You'd think it would quiet at five in the morning, but no. Everybody was just so slow – it was ridiculous!"

Viv longed to ask why he was here, but the Guv hadn't said anything about a visit from a DI in Newcastle, and so he could only suspect that it was important. Furthermore, DI Matthews hadn't offered the information, and so in keeping with his rank, Viv hadn't asked.

When they got to the Squad Room, it wasn't completely deserted. DI Drake's desk was empty, but that wasn't unusual. Ray and Chris had disappeared – obviously gone with the Guv and Ma'am. Shaz was still there, typing busily and sorting through paperwork.

Terry was sat on the middle desk drinking coffee and laughing at one of the plonks carrying six cups of tea. Bammo, for once, appeared to be doing some paperwork and liaising with Shaz about possible leads for a theoretic bank robbery by two teenage girls.

DI Matthews didn't look disturbed by the lack of work, or the smoky haze as his eyes flickered around the room. Shaz subconsciously looked up and smiled at him before returning to her work.

Viv indicated a seat on his right that DI Matthews could sit in until DCI Hunt came back. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay thank you."

Viv turned on his heel and walked out through the wooden doors into the corridor. Once he'd gone, Terry and Bammo started to quiz Josh.

"What's your name, sonny?"

"Josh Matthews, Detective Inspector," he replied curtly; the undisguised displeasement at being in the room with them was showing heavily.

Bammo called across the room to Shaz, "Looks like Drake has some competition!" Shaz smiled slightly and rose from her chair. Slowly and cautiously she walked up to DI Matthews and held out her hand.

"My name is WPC Shaz Granger. Is there anything I can get you?" Immediately Josh's eyes softened again at the quiet and polite tone of Shaz's voice.

"No, I'm okay thank you." He replied, thinking about the contrast of police officers. "Hang on...Who was your fellow officer talking about just now...Drake?"

"Yeah, DI Alex Drake." Shaz lingered a second longer and returned to her work.

_Alex Drake_, Josh thought, _no frigging way! _He had heard a lot about DI Drake and how the MET's crime rates had soared since he joined last year. Josh a dreamt of meeting the famous Drake, every news paper in London was full of information about him. However, by the time news reached Newcastle from London, it was usually incorrect or exaggerated. He hoped the tales about Alex Drake weren't.

* * *

"I bloody told you!"

"You did not!"

"I did – his profile was all wrong!"

"Doesn't mean he wasn't capable of murder, Bolly," Gene Hunt called out from down the corridor.

DI Matthews peeked up from his case notes as the wooden doors of CID flew open, banging and crashing against the pillars behind them. A man and a woman streaked past him, yelling and screaming at each other about 'profiles' and 'murdering scum'.

Funnily enough, the other officers seemed oblivious to the turmoil, although they did whisper to each other hurriedly and scarper into a side room.

"Calm down, Bolls. You can't always be right, not like moi."

At this, the woman stamped her foot and poked the man in the chest, "And _you _Gene Hunt are the most annoying person I have ever met!"

Finally DI Matthews's eyes reached the centre of the room...and the woman stood there. Radiating beauty, her gently curled russet brown hair was fixed in her head, even as shook it backwards forwards in an angry motion. A glint of light caught on her eyes; the speckles of green that were splashed around daintily, they seemed to shimmer as she narrowed them at the man. Defiantly, her hands were placed in annoyance on her slim waist as she stood, one demin leg bent, and ready for a fight.

After seeing such beauty, Josh couldn't bear to see the man with her treating her this way; shouting, yelling, and screaming at her. He had to intervene.

"Um, excuse me..." He started, and suddenly quelled his protests under to gaze of the man.

"What do you want sonny?"

"Gene!" The woman exclaimed, "I'm sorry –"

"Don't apologise for me Bolls."

"- how can we help you?" God, even her voice was angelic. Josh stood up and stretched his arm out towards the woman.

"My name is DI Josh Matthews. I'm looking for DCI Hunt; I've got a meeting with him." A frown appeared across her features and Josh longed to make it go away. She turned to the man.

"Oh, do you?" She asked slightly sarcastically. Josh wasn't sure what to make of it. "Well, _DCI Hunt_ is able to see you right now, after he's informed his _DI _about this meeting."

"Oh, shut it, Mrs Woman." Josh flicked his gaze to the man. "T'was important and...Well, I may 'ave forgotten about it."

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes. _Bloody typical. _"Well then, I think we'd better introduce ourselves and then you can tell me why he's here." The sarcastic tones in her voice weren't attractive, and she noticed that Josh was a bit confused. He was classically handsome she guessed, but not her type.

"Yes, _lets_ DI Drake." Gene replied, equally as challenging.

Batting her eyelashes daintily Alex gave him her winning smile and turned to face Josh. His face was a picture, confusion, concern and puzzlement all rolled into one.

"Hi, my name is DI Drake. You can call me Alex if you want."

Studying his face, Alex noticed that two of the three previous looks had disappeared, now replaced by shock. Gene however, was looking slightly jealous as Alex also gave Josh a smile.

"You're...You're DI Drake?" he asked, disbelief colouring his voice. "I thought DI Drake was a bloke!"

Alex cocked her head on one side in confusion, but Gene had no problem believing it. "Bloody 'ell Bolls, tha' 'asn't happened fer a long time!"

Alex glared at Gene but replied to Josh, "So, I guess you're not from around her then...up north, maybe? Newcastle?" She guessed. Of course, Alex wasn't being big headed, but most news papers locally knew her name and face, simply because she was a DI in the MET.

"Um...yeah I am actually."

"Well isn't this lovely," Gene interrupted, "Shall we take this into my office?" With that, he turned on his heels can strode off, calling out to Alex. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"All I know is, on Monday morning when I got into the office, my WPC told me I had a message from a DCI Hunt. It told me to be at Fenchurch CID in London at 10 o'clock on Wednesday morning. And here I am."

"I called ya up because Newcastle was 'aving some problems wiv its Superintendent, correct?"

Josh paled very slightly and averted his eyes to a poster behind Gene, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bolls?" Gene questioned.

Alex, who had been perched on Gene's desk with her ankles crossed showing off her legs, looked up at Josh and raised her eyebrows. "He's lying."

"Right then!" Gene huffed loudly, standing up from his chair in a threatening manner. Eyes wide, Josh put up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Yes, we have been having some problems. Large amounts of money from bank jobs have been going missing recently. Myself and my WPC, Lauren Garlick, suspect foul play."

"He's telling the truth, Gene."

"Oh, I know he is Alex, because I found Super Smith's telephone number in Mac's diary. I needed t' find a clean copper t' liaise with. We need-"

"-To put a stop to this, once and for all. I know the mantra, Guv."

Josh, who was witnessing the exchange, thought that there was something odd about it. Sure, he knew their relationship was obviously trusting and professional; they were DCI and DI after all, but the way DI Drake challenged Hunt's authority was...Well, unbelievable. He'd never seen anything like it.

Light was streaming in through the window, illuminating Alex's skin and giving a shine to her brunette curls. There was no doubt about it: She was beautiful.

Alex, still perched daintily on the edge of the desk, was oblivious to the way Josh was looking at her. His eyes were skimming over every part of her, but not in a perverted way, more like admiration and in awe. He'd never seen anybody as gracious or as unknowingly beautiful. Sure, Josh had had a few girlfriends in his life - and most of them were pretty – but they knew it. The short skirts and skimpy tops described them – and told him that they knew men found them attractive.

However, Alex didn't seem to know the effect she had on people. Luckily her eyes weren't on him, but instead they were rested firmly on DCI Hunt's face. She was reading him. Hunt gaze fluttered slowly and he met her large hazel eyes with a ghost of a smile. Immediately his features had softened and turned into a protective glow.

Witnessing this felt like intruding, especially if the moment had lasted any longer. Josh made a mental note to investigate further. But, right then, Gene turned to Josh.

"Right then, yer free t' go back t' Newcastle."

"What?" He asked incredulously. "I came all this way for a two minute meeting!"

"Josh," Alex soothed, sensing that Gene was ready for a fight, "We had to make sure you weren't corrupt. But, you don't have to leave right now, we're all heading down to Luigi's and you're welcome to join us."

Alex knew it wasn't clocking off time yet, but there was no cases coming in, no files to sort, and Luigi's was only a telephone call from the station.

Josh, sensing that this was a perfect opportunity to understand her Alex more, nodded. "Sure, that would fantastic," he paused for a very brief second before taking the plunge, "And please let me buy you a drink."

This time it was Alex's turn to smile softly, "That, Josh, would be lovely. If you wait for myself and DCI Hunt to clear up, we'll take you over, or just ask Shaz; she'll be delighted to tell you about us all!"

Josh nodded and opened the door to find Shaz. "I'll see you in a bit!" He called back.

However, what Josh failed to notice, and what Alex could feel in the bottom of her heart, was the dangerous and almost jealous look that Gene gave him as he watched Josh saunter through CID.

* * *

"Alex..." Gene growled slightly, "Why did ya invite 'im t' Luigi's? I bet he's teetotal!"

"Because 'Gene'," She replied, knowing the finger thing would annoy him, "he seems quite nice and he'd come all the way from Newcastle to help us follow an avenue of this corruption. The least we can do is make him feel welcome."

"Well, he better not be a poof, and he better be gettin' the first round in!" For what seemed like the hundredth time, Alex rolled her eyes, "C'mon Bollykecks, let's get pissed!"

* * *

As usual, Alex and Gene arrived at Luigi's together. To an outsider, they look as unsuited as chalk and cheese. They had so many personal differences; their taste in wine and whiskey, their opinion on music and their area of origin.

Their professional differences were large too; Alex used words to get confessions, but Gene used his fists; Alex completed paperwork for authenticity, but Gene said it was a waste of scum catching time. Opinions about the team were different too, with Gene always criticizing and Alex trying to encourage their skills. However dissimilar they _seemed_ they always managed to work perfectly together and CIDs cleanup rates had soared.

Personally, Shaz had seen all these things at work and all these things during their evenings at Luigi's. But it didn't matter to them, because it's what makes them Gene and Alex. The Manc Lion and Bolly.

* * *

Alex tucked her thumbs in her belt hooks on her jeans and waited for Gene to pour her glass and say she could sit with him, away from the team. Tonight was no different, and soon they were busy getting drunk, telling tall tales of their younger days and discussing why some criminals were classed as professional.

Meanwhile, over in their usual corner, Ray, Chris and Shaz welcomed their new temporary friend. They told him about some of their recent cases and shared inside jokes. Josh had enquired a lot, by Shaz's standards, about Drake and what she was like.

"Yeah, she's a great copper, I will admit tha'. She's a pain in the arse, but she's our pain in the arse." Ray commented, knowing he sounded like a poof, but it was the truth. The only benefit of Drake not being on the team was that there might be fewer fights and more opportunities to get drunk with the Guv.

Shaz looked over at Gene and Alex and smiled. "Yeah, Ma'am's been here for about a fourteen months. It's been a good fourteen months. We weren't sure about her when she arrived, but since her arrival, everybody has changed."

"Shu' up Shaz," Ray scolded, "I haven't."

"Really?" Shaz questioned mockingly, "You've stopped being so misogynistic – heck, you've even managed to hold a conversation with a women without looking at her breasts!"

Ray scowled at Shaz. "I'll 'ave you know..."

And so the rabble continued. Josh had laughed with them for a while, but now his gaze was drawn back to Alex. She was perched on her bar stool swaying a little with drunkenness while attempting to prod Gene in the chest. Waving her left arm around in vain attempt to make a point, she leant too far over and toppled onto Gene. He rolled his eyes and stabilised her. When she was back on the sat properly, he held his arm out to give her some balance.

Josh tapped Shaz on the arm, "What do you think my chances are?" he asked carefully, nodding at Alex. Watching her behaviour with Hunt made her even more attractive and desirable. But Josh sensed the answer to the question even before Shaz answered. He'd watched the way Gene had stared posessively at her when Josh had brought her a drink earlier on. The looks between as they told him what they'd found out about the corruption were indescribable.

Apart from something absolutely fantastic. Something which Josh was sure didn't actually exist. Something about their postures, banter and flirting showed him that they were bound to each other for some reason.

_Unbreakable. _The word swam around his brain as he realised Shaz was watching him, waiting for him to look at her while she started to talk.

"None." She replied bluntly, "Not a sausage." Josh felt his face droop slightly. He'd been hoping to find some support from Alex's co-worker.

Another voice piped up, "She's already taken anyway." Ray winked at a shocked Shaz. "What? It's blatantly obvious, even t' Chris; Drake and the Guv 'ave a thing going on. Although, why they don't just get it out their systems, I dunno. Life would be quieter."

Shaz nodded, "Yes indeed Ray, yes indeed." She turned to face Josh again, "Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but you see they already have an unspoken claim over each other. Ma'am gets really jealous when Gene talks or comforts another woman – especially if Ray has been spreading the Guv's bedroom tales around again. The Guv, he gets angry when that Evan bloke turns up, or when Alex says she has a date."

"It's true mate," Ray commented, "They've both got it bad."

"They make eyes at each other across the room, even when they think the other isn't looking. When they fight, there is passion and desire locked away in their eyes. It's beautiful." Shaz sighed deeply as a drunken giggled came from Alex and Gene's direction.

A dreamy look entered Shaz's eyes as she watched them play fight and flirt with each other.

"There's no doubt about it, they've only got eyes for each other."

* * *

**Authors Note: **_So then, what do you think? Again, I apologise for not updating any of my multi-chapter fics :)_

Finding Answers xx


End file.
